Clases Privadas
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Cansado de ser la "damisela en desgracia" Spencer decide tomar clases de defensa con un amigo de Hotch, nadie sabe nada, Morgan ve una noche los moretones y asume otra cosa… SpencerxOMC Slash
_**Clases privadas**_

Cansado de ser la "damisela en desgracia" Spencer decide tomar clases de defensa con un amigo de Hotch, nadie sabe nada, Morgan ve una noche los moretones y asume otra cosa…

One-shot OMCxSpencer ...

Hace tres semanas

Habian pasado ya tres semanas desde que Spencer y Hotch hablaron, el jefe le paso un contacto al castaño que lo podía ayudar

-Spencer mira te pedi que vinieras para que hablaramos-dijo Hotch en el mejor tono posible

-vas a despedirme ¿no?-pregunto Spencer

-claro que no, solo es que estoy preocupado por ti es ytu cuarto intento de secuestro en lo que va del mes-dijo Hotch

-y te juro que no es a propósito-dijo Spencer Hotch le extendió una tarjeta Spencer lo miro extrañado

-es un amigo, instructor de clases de defensa-dijo Hotch

-¡ni en sueños!-grito Spencer

-si no tomas las clases, tendre que suspenderte, habla con el, nadie va a saberlo, no quiero que pase algo como en Georgia otra vez -dijo Hotch y Spencer no podía evitar pensar que tenia razón.

-esta bien voy a hacerlo-dijo Spencer derrotado y cogio l tarjeta y salio de la oficina de Hotch ignorando las burlas de Morgan

Actualidad

El equipo pasaba su ultima noche en Denver, Morgan y Reid compartieron habitación (para variar) Spencer se metio a bañar, uso la tina para relajarse un poco, el nombre de su maestro es Roy Mena y tiene 45 años la misma edad que Hotch, con el cual tiene una extraña relación maestro-alumno-amante, secretamente a el le habia dado su virginidad, nadie sabe solo Hotch y eso lo tranquilizaba, Ese dia casi volvía a secuestrarlo eso porque una mujer lo confundio con su hijo perdido la Señora Sarah Jackson casi se convierte en Unsub al tratar de secuestrar a Spencer.

Flash back

Hace tres días el equipo habia llegado a Denver ppor un caos de un Ignoto que secuestraba jóvenes de entre 25 y 30 años para prostituirlos, la Sra Jackson es mama de su ultima victima el cual extrañamente se parecía a Spencer y lo confundio el primer dia en la estación, al segundo dika en la tarde encontraron el cuerpo de Mathew Jackson y Spencer se sintio mal por la señora que el mismo fue a decirle sobre el cuerpo sin avisarle a los demás.

-¿Dónde esta Reid?-pregunto Morgan

-crei que estaba contigo-dijo Emily

-no es posible-dijo Morgan y le marco a Spencer a su celular pero el joven doctor no contestaba

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto JJ ,

-Reid no contesta ¿Y Hotch?-pregunto Pretniss mientras morgan intentaba marcar otra vez a Spencer

-interrogando al ignoto-dijo JJ

Spencer estacionaba la SUV afuera de la casa de Jackson. Sintio su celular vibrar y decidio no contestar, bajo del auto y camino hacia la puerta, la toco y la mujer e abrió.

-Dr Reid ¿ya saben algo de mi Mathew?-pregunto Sarah

-sera mejor que tomemos asiento-dijo Spencer y Sarah le hizo caso y entraron la mujer fue a la cocina con la escusa de preparar café al de Spencer le puso algo para dormirlo pues creía que el era su mathew y que solamente habia perdido la memoria. Morgan y compañía iban hacia la casa de Jackson cuando Spencer empezo a beber el café, empezaba a sentirse mareado y perdió el conocimiento en la sala.

-pronto vamos a estar lejos y juntos-acaricio su mejilla empezo a cambiarle la ropa, Morgan se estaciono y tiro la puerta -¡FBI!- y ya se imaginaran que paso despues.

Fin flash back

Spencer fue dado de alta ese mismo dia al no tener heridas mas graves, decidio darse un baño de agua caliente en la tina mientras Morgan hablaba con Penélope por teléfono, Spencer se dio cuenta que no trajo toalla y le dijo a Morgan para que se la trajera.

-¡Morgan tráeme mi toalla es la del Capitan America!-soltó Reid y Morgan le llevo la toalla, Spencer le dio la espalda y Morgan pudo presenciar un moretón en la cadera, Spencer se cubrió y Morgan salio, unos minutos despues el castaño salía ya con su piyama y se acostó junto a Morgan

-¿Cómo te pegaste en la espalda?-pregunto Morgan

-fue por la puerta de mi auto el otro día, tenía en las manos las bolsas del súper y no pude agarrar la puerta- mintió el castaño y Morgan como no le creyo y lo dejo pasar

Regresaron a Quantico y a Morgan se le olvido hablar con Hotch respecto a los moretones de Spencer.

En algún lugar de quántico

-lección n#10 recuerda no perder de vista a tu oponente, si el ignoto tiene un arma ¿Cómo se la quitas?-pregunto Roy y Spencer lo pensó, iba todos los días al menos que tuviera un caso, Spencer uso sus piernas pero Roy fue más rápido y se la sujeto-demasiado predecible, inténtalo otra vez-Roy lo soltó y Spencer volvió intentándole dándole un buen puntapié en sus zonas intimas haciéndolo doblar del dolor.

-eso no se vale se supone que son tuyas-dijo Roy haciendo sonrojar al castaño en eso el teléfono de Reid suena e intenta ir a contestar, pero Roy lo apriciona entre sus brazos y Spencer contest antes.

-¿Qué pasa JJ?-pregunto Spencer

-Spence tenemos un caso, California, en la playa aparecen cuerpos de jovencitas muertas-dijo Jeniffer y Roy mordio su cuello haciéndolo soltar un suspiro

-si ya voy-dijo el castaño

-¿interrumpí algo?-pregunto JJ sonriente

-no, ya voy dame 15 minutos-dijo Spencer y colgaron, Roy lo solto y Spencer se cambió rápido y se fue dejando su maleta de viaje, antes paso por un café ya no le importaba si llegaba tarde, Aaron sabía dónde y con quien estaba.

Al llegar Morgan noto el mordisco en el cuello de Spencer y sonrió pícaramente

-¿movida noche?-pregunto Morgan

-¿Qué?-pregunto el castaño

-¿Cómo se llama ella niño bonito'-pregunto Morgan

-no te interesa-soltó Spencer molesto por la pregunta estaban ya en sala de conferencias y se sentó lejos del moreno.

Roy habia salido detrás de Spencer sin que este se diera cuenta, estaciono e, coche y como Anderson ya lo conoce lo dejo pasar.

-¿vienes a ver a Hotchner?-pregunto Anderson

-asi es-dijo Roy y Anderson lo guio hasta la sala de conferencias, de lejso pudo ver que Spencer esaba ya ahí, con una sonrisa se acerco.

-Hotch amigo-dijo Roy y Spencer estaba a espaldas de el

-¿nececitas algo?-el jefe se levanto y se acerco a saludarlo

-no, de echo vine a dejarle esto a mi novio-dijo Roy haciendo brincar a Spencer

-maldito-murmuro el castaño y sonrojado se levangto y recibió la maleta, Roy con avidez beso us labios sorprendiendo al equipo estaba algo cansado de estar en las sombras

-¿Qué diablos haces?-pregunto Spencer

-olvidaste esto en el salón de prácticas-dijo Roy y Morgan supuso que el era el causante de los moretones en el cuerpo de su amigo por el comportamiento del menor sin pensarlo se le fue a la yugular "literal" pero Roy detuvo fácilmente su brazo

-¿Qué dialos te pasa?-pregunto Spencer saltando defender al azcabeche

-¿el esta abusando de ti? Vi la otra noche un moretón en la espalda-dijo Morgan

-¡estas loco! Por supuesto que no Hotch es mi amigo, además me lo confio pero entre clases y roces paso otra cosa-dijo Roy

-asi es Morgan, el es instructor de defensa personal y le dije que si podía enseñarle a Reid una forma de defenderse y evitar que se metiera en problemas-dijo Hotch y Roy solto a Morgan

-¿y como llego ese moretón a tu espalda?-pregunto Morgan no muy convencido

-pues veras-empezo a decir Reid sonrojado

Flash back

Estaban en el salón de practicas ya habian terminado las clases pero estaban en una sesión de besos y mordidas donde Spencer parecía ir ganando, Roy no pensaba dejarlo ganar y lo azoto contra la pared mas cercana arrinconándolo…

Fin flash back

-eso explica todo-dijo Morgan

-¿y que paso despues?-pregunto Garcia muy interesada

-¡no te interesa!-grito Reid mas sonrojado que antes

-tal vez no sea bueno en los deportes, pero en la cama es bien ardiente-dijo Roy provocando que JJ y Emily se sonrojaran y Rossi se hizo como el que no escucho.

-¡ya vete tenemos un caso!-dijo Spencer irritado sacándolo a empujones de la sala de conferencias

-¿Cómo empezo todo?-pregunto Garcia curiosa

-no te interesa-dijo Reid cerrando la puerta y Roy se fue, Hotch negó con la cabeza mientas masajeaba la punta de su nariz a veces su equipo puede ser como un grupo en plena adolecencia…

Fin


End file.
